1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of yard and garden devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible device for supporting a disposable plastic bag.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Disposable plastic bags are used ubiquitously in various applications. Their durable, light-weight, and disposable features have contributed to their popularity. However, when used for temporary tasks such as collection of trash, grass clippings, leaves, or other material, a disposable plastic bag alone is impractical. Typically, the mouth of the plastic bag tends to close or cling shut.
This problem is pronounced when one person must hold the mouth of the bag open while attempting to insert clippings or the like. Windy conditions exacerbate the problem by blowing the mouth closed, especially when the bag is empty or nearly empty. If the mouth is held open, one may efficiently insert clippings and other material. Generally, such tasks require two people, or a very dexterous person. However, even a single talented person may be unable to fully hold the bag open and also insert clippings.
One solution is to use a sturdy support container for the bag, such as a trash can lined with the plastic bag. However, trash cans particularly those designed to hold large yard bags, are large, heavy, and cumbersome. Furthermore, once filled, typically the plastic bag must be lifted from the trash can for disposal.
Other solutions offer a framework to support the plastic bag. However, these devices are often complicated, heavy, and cumbersome. Often such devices must be stored in an assembled condition, thereby wasting valuable storage space. Furthermore, the devices tend to solve one or two problems but do not offer a complete solution.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the device should support a plastic bag of various sizes such that a single user may easily add or remove material from the bag and easily change a bag supported by the device without lifting the filled bag. Furthermore, the device should be light-weight, sturdy, durable, simple and inexpensive. In addition, the device should require minimal, or no, assembly for use and be easily collapsed for storage. Furthermore, the device should include a retaining mechanism for holding the bag upright and open which is simple, durable, contains no moving parts, and effective for bags of different sizes. The present invention provides these advancements in a novel and useful way.